jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Lore
History The islands of the Land of Snow lie far apart from the Southern Sea, segregated by an environment which represents the clan that rose from the land. In due course, they did not only isolate themselves from their neighbours but equally foster a culture of self-preservation within their own society. This varied from the ideals that were established with the birth of the land. ' ' After the birth of Ninjutsu, deserters of the Samurai army spread the word of new power in Snow Country. At its origins, Ninjutsu had merely presented itself as elemental chakra. Raishimaru and Sakai had produced chakra in the form of earth, fire, lightning, water and wind; these were the five fundamental elements. The Samurai defectors imparted their knowledge with the people of Snow Country, who were able to present an affinity for the water and wind elements almost exclusively. Many believe this was due to the native environment of the land. Those that were able to harness the other elements did so very weakly and were soon surpassed by the Water and Wind users, who became the dominant force across the Land of Snow. Many Suiton users were hired by the Uzumaki to live in and protect Whirlpool Country when it was under attack by the Samurai. ' ' A small group remained in Snow Country, an authoritative family who had mastered both Suiton and Futon and were beginning to experiment with their chakra. They discovered that if they merged both the water and wind, it regulated the water and turned it to ice, becoming a considerably mightier and precise weapon. The unique group became recognized as the Yuki, for their synergy with the climate. After many years they were qualified to produce their chakra as ice (or Hyoton) naturally without the need to be skilled in Suiton or Futon. ' ' The Yuki rose to power in Snow Country, but the land and society there was sparse and uncultured. The clan desired a worthier life and to have power over something worth having, urging them to leave and settle in Water Country. They started with a set of islands just across the Eastern Sea. It was effortless to take power with their abilities in the largely uninhabited country. The Land of Water mainly consisted of small fishing villages that had no ability to defend themselves. After the successful procurement of Water Country, the Yuki established a mighty city constructed of ice in its central island. The ice was so pure it reflected light like mirrors, and they named it Kagami. Many of the Suiton users began leaving Whirlpool to unite with their old countrymen in securing a restored life in Water Country, as the Yuki accepted these groups and started instructing them in the new-found techniques. Those that were able to acquire it were invited into the Yuki clan but were kept separate from the original Yuki, who considered themselves pure and noble. They referred to their new, lower clansmen as Ippan or ordinary folk. ' ' Water Country continued the fishing trade, with many Ippan and non-Yuki folk (Shimu) living on the outlying islands, while Kagami grew to be a thriving city. It was governed by the Yuki Nobility, who placed excessive taxes on all citizens of the country. The City of Mirrors shone brightly during the day and helped keep the mist from persisting too much over the main island. It seemed at the beginning that the Yuki had succeeded in constituting a better life for themselves, but before they could re-enter the world stage, they became subject to attacks from the Samurai and Pirates. The Yuki assumed their successful fishing boats seemed to be the reason for the attacks from Pirates, who were reasonably known for theft at sea; and that their Hyoton was why the Samurai, who were notoriously against the use of elemental chakra, wanted to eradicate their clan. The Yuki were wholly unprepared to defend themselves, especially against such an onslaught. It was good fortune when the Uzumaki offered their protection to the island nation. Their elders told the Yuki that they felt compelled to protect the many hundreds of Suiton users who had protected Whirlpool over decades and offered the same terms of paid protection. The Yuki agreed to the terms instantly, as their fishing industry had made their economy strong, and the protection the Uzumaki were offering was immediate and affordable. And even with this protection, they knew they needed an armada of their own, but converting their existing fishing boats into military-grade ships would represent an extensive and expensive process. Furthermore, this would damage their prime source of income, hauling boats away from the fishing lanes and placing them in the tide of war. ' ' This relationship with the Uzumaki lasted successfully for 40 years as the Samurai and Pirates relentlessly attacked Water Country, but were repeatedly fended off by the Uzumaki. During this time, the Yuki established their own small navy, but the attacks were disruptive enough that the fishing industry was dwindling. The fishermen that carried the prosperity of their land opted for other lines of work that weren’t as risky. In the meantime, the lack of competition allowed Whirlpool Country’s fishing industry to thrive, as it seemed to not be subject to the similar level of attacks as the lands controlled by the Yuki clan.' ' The Yuki Nobles were unsatisfied with the level of wealth of the Uzumaki and how they seemed to be profiteering off the clan’s disadvantage, feeling exploited and soon severed the protection deal without consulting the Uzumaki. They demanded the ships that had defended them for decades out of their waters. The nobles believed their navy would be capable of fortifying the main island sufficiently, and evacuated the smaller islands, transferring all of their inhabitants to live around Kagami. Before long, the Samurai became aware of the departure of the Uzumaki ships and promptly moved towards Water Country to attack, flattening the emptied islands and destroying the fishing villages that produced the majority of the wealth Water Country relied on. Their quick arrival made the nobles suspicious as if the enemy had been notified. This led to the belief that the Uzumaki had tipped the Samurai off to their departure. The Yuki Navy was only strong enough to protect the main island and barely managed to fend off the Samurai ships, prioritising to protect Kagami, rather than the fishing boats that had been docked in the main port. As the Samurai closed in, the Uzumaki armada arrived to defend the chief island yet again. They asked for nothing and claimed they were only there as a sign of goodwill. Ultimately, the Samurai were forced to retreat under their combined might, but the Yuki elders confronted the Uzumaki about their belief in tipping off the assailants. The Uzumaki denied this and their armada left. ' ' Winter closed in and with most of the fishing fleet destroyed, the food supplies in Water Country were devastatingly low with no foreseeable way to recover in time. Overcrowding and famine became widespread as Ippan and Shimu possessed no means to return to their islands. Even if they were to return, there was nothing left of their trade or homes. Talks of revolution spread, as the common folk looked angrily upon the noble class, believing their leaders had caused the destruction of their livelihoods by casting away the Uzumaki protection. Shared discontent turned into protests, which then escalated into riots. Eventually, Water Country experienced a full revolution; the poor fought the rich, and the fighting lasted for a year. ' ' The masses of average folk stormed Kagami, and the nobles exercised their power to insulate themselves, erecting large ice walls around the city. It finally came to a head after the death of two prominent Yuki Noblemen. The Nobility invited the leaders of the Ippan and Shimu for peace talks to annul the revolution. The aristocracy was smart and offered to invest in the outlying islands, so the common folk could rebuild their livelihoods, allowing for mass migration to occur with many returning to their homes. The Yuki military now stood between the main island and the fishing islands, but the conflict was over. The Nobility had convinced the ordinary folk that the true enemy was the Uzumaki. Rumours of their business with the Samurai were rampant. An agreement was put in place between the upper and lower classes of the Land of Water, despite a level of distrust and contempt. Encouraging the tension, the nobles continued segregating themselves from the Ippan and Shimu. They refused them access to Kagami unless it was for work. Some Ippan were slowly enlisted into the navy and were considered loyalists to the Nobility. This caused tension within the lower classes. Before it could escalate, the Yuki declared war on the Uzumaki. ' ' The fishing industry was halted as all resources were put into the Navy for the war. The Ippan soldiers joined the nobles in a huge endeavour to freeze the sea that separated Water and Whirlpool Country. The idea was this would immobilise the more powerful Uzumaki navy, and provide a battleground that gave the Yuki a greater advantage. As a result, the conflict became known as the Frozen War. The warfare capabilities of the Uzumaki were diminished, and they were forced to pay mercenaries to support them fight the Yuki. The Samurai seemed to also turn from the Yuki and aim their sites at the Uzumaki, but the Yuki were by no means allied with them. The war conveyed a sense of solidarity between the nobles and the common folk back in Water Country, despite the deep rifts in society that continued to echo beneath the surface. This period of seven years was one of progression and success for the Yuki, for not only did they practically bring an end to the Uzumaki, but also secured a steady supply of weapons from the Kaguya clan. They received bone weaponry in exchange for unchallenged access to the Eastern Sea. This deal with the Kaguya lead to an enduring relationship between the two clans and further revitalized the economy of Water Country. The Frozen War finally ended when fresh leadership in both the Yuki and Uzumaki clan required a renewed, better relationship for the quarrelling islands. ' An Uzumaki elder offered his son Genzai to wed a Yuki Noblewoman named Kiyona. Their marriage was suggested to attain unity between the clans. However, it merely granted a brief respite. As neither clan kept to their promises, battles began to pop up across both territories. The Yuki had waged war again had it not been for a second revolt of the people. This time it was steered predominantly by the Shimu. They felt as if the Ippan Yuki were given favourable treatment across the country. The Ippan Yuki were split in their loyalties as war broke out, but it seemed that the Shimu were confident their revolution would be successful. The nobles were prepared and utilized the Kaguya weaponry they had obtained against the citizens. This forced them into submission, causing many Shimu and loyal Ippan to die, as the Nobility and the navy tightened their grip on the region, causing the revolution to fail.' ' Segregation in the Yuki clan is so prevalent it was written into law. There are two clear levels in the hierarchy: the Nobles and the People. Most Ippan Yuki who had remained in Water Country during the failed revolution were loyal to the Nobility, despite the lower class identity that was thrust onto them. Without their support, the Shimu were unable to rise again. The few Ippan who were not loyal to the Nobility or wanted to defer the exorbitant taxes left and resettled in Snow Country, becoming known as the Tsuiho.' ' By the time the Kaguya invaded Forest Country, the Yuki and the Uzumaki had practically settled into a constant state of minor conflicts. Genzai and Kiyona bore no children and seemingly despised each other throughout their marriage. Therefore, upon their deaths, there was no symbol of unity that the elders of either had once hoped would bring the two clans together in peace. Both Whirlpool and Water Country continued producing strong native blood, and whilst the Yuki Nobility prospered from the country’s fishing trade and high taxes, the Uzumaki relied on their vast library to bolster their economy. They continued having minor skirmishes at sea and upon the beginning of the Great War, the Kaguya Alliance requested the Yuki to aid their efforts. ' ''' The Kaguya paid the Yuki to ship various resources from their allies across the Eastern Sea. This steered them through the northern part of the main continent and finally across the Northern Sea to Earth Country, where the Kaguya then took it to their camps. It was the sole way for the Kaguya Alliance to receive goods from the east, thus it gave the Yuki bargaining power to strike a good deal as the route was extremely risky and long. For the first half of the war, the Yuki provided this service to the Kaguya Alliance almost unchallenged, except for the occasional confrontation with Samurai or Pirates. As time went on, more and more shipments failed to arrive in Lightning Country, as the Uzumaki joined the Senju Alliance and disrupted the transit of cargo over the last step of the journey leading to the Land of Earth. With the Yuki successfully distracted by having to defend themselves against the Uzumaki yet again, the Kaguya struggled to keep up the resources they needed to stay strong during the war. This caused the Senju-Uzumaki alliance to grow stronger while wearing the Kaguya-Yuki alliance down. Eventually, the Yuki Nobility decided it was not worth the risk to sustain their alliance with the Kaguya. The war had lasted almost half a century, and it did not seem like the Kaguya would win, so they retreated to Land of Water. The Yuki severed ties with the Kaguya Alliance and submitted to the Uzumaki, who blockaded their waters and made sure their ships could not sail. Despite the anger of being abandoned, the Kaguya could not retaliate against the Yuki as they were forced to concentrate on the war within Forest Country. After the Kaguya were defeated, the clan was extremely isolated in the Land of Wind. With little allies to call on, they maintained their anger towards the Yuki, vowing revenge for the betrayal to their alliance. As a result, in the early days of Suna, only a few Yuki joined its Shinobi ranks, as the village had a strong Kaguya presence and it was made clear that the Yuki were not welcome. The descendants of the Kaguya residing in Suna circulated rumours of the Yuki's ice melting in the heat of the desert. Eventually, the mindset changed in the Sand as the grip of the Kaguya weakened and did not have such a strong presence. This encouraged some Yuki to travel to the harsh desert, looking for a new challenge and to join the ranks of one of the most famous armies in the world. Category:Lore